Spin the bottle
by CelTakerCena
Summary: The wwe wrestlers decided to play a game. how will it go? M/M slash


**Spin the Bottle Meme (WWE style)**

**RULES::**  
**-**  
**1. Please don't look ahead. It will be funnier for all of us if you don't actually READ the questions.**  
**2. Please put a link in the comments section and link back to me or this page.**  
**3. There is no rule #3, I just like the number.**

**PICK TEN CHARACTERS::  
Cena  
Orton  
H (Hunter)**

Cold  
mysterio  
Cara

* * *

1.** 3 volunteers to go first. Why?**  
Hunter: "okay i will go first, because I am the boss  
-Hunter spins the bottle

2. **The bottle spins to 4. What is 3's reaction?**  
Hunter : "okay so now what?"  
Shawn: "You get to kiss me lol"  
Hunter: yeah, no, no i won't  
-Shawn laughs "It's just a game" Shawn leaned and kissed Hunter.

3**. 8 goes next. Who do they hope the bottle spins to?**

Sheamus: Pleas be Stone Cold.. Come on, come on  
- the bottle lands on Stone Cold-  
Sheamus: "Alright awesome"  
Stone Cold: "No, No, No,"  
-Sheamus leans and Stone Cold ran behind Undertaker.  
Sheamus: "Come on"

4. **5 goes next, and the bottle lands on 7. Does anyone throw a hissy fit?**

-Stone Cold grabs the bottle and spins-  
Stone Cold: "Really Sin Cara"  
Sin Cara: i am not taking my mask off no, no, no,  
Rey: "You're going to have too"  
-Stone Cold rolled his eyes and kissed Sin Cara on the cheek.

5. **6 is up next. Who would be most annoyed if the bottle landed on them?**  
-Rey spins the bottle.  
Kane: please not me, not me not me"

6. **OH NO! The bottle lands on them! What is the angry one's reaction?**  
Rey: "Alright big red monster time to kiss the king"  
Kane: "No why me"  
-Kane moves away from Rey and hid behind a table  
Rey: "come on man"  
-Shawn and Hunter grabbed Kane and Rey kissed him-

7. **Now that that's over, who goes next? Why**?  
-Sheamus grabs the bottle-  
Sheamus: "Guys, i didn't get my kiss, so let me go again"  
-Sheamus spins the and lands on Hunter-  
-Sheamus just smiles. Hunter runs away but Sheamus tackled him down and kissed him-

8. **Well, that was interesting. 10 spins, and the bottle points to one character's pet. WHAT HAPPENS?**  
- Kane spins the bottle. The bottle lands on Shawn.-  
Kane: "Uuumm"  
Shawn: "You could just choke slam me"  
Kane choke slams Shawn

9. **Okay, then... Now it's 2's turn. The bottle points to 3. Now what**?  
-Randy spins the bottle and lands on Hunter.-  
Randy: "Yes, come on boss,"  
Hunter: "Yeah, no, no,  
Shawn: Hunter its just a game"  
Hunter: "okay then, come here Randy"  
Randy smiles and leaned and kissed Hunter.

10. **All right, then. 7 is up. The bottle lands on who but 5. Is anyone angry now?**  
-Sin Cara spins the bottle and lands on Rey-  
Sin Cara "No i will not, not you Rey"  
Kane: "come on now Sin Cara, just one little one"  
Sin Cara: "Fine, Fine.  
-Sin Cara pick up his mask and kisses Rey-

11. **Niiiice. Now 9, who has yet to go or be landed on, must spin. Looking around, they realize that 8 and 2 are both asleep, for whatever reason. What diabolical plan do they come up with?**  
Undertaker: "Hey look at Randy and Sheamus sleeping"  
John Cena: "Yup, i guess, they are bored"  
Undertaker: "Does anyone have chains"  
Hunter: "What for"  
Undertaker smiles: "I just want to chain these two together"

12. **Too bad. The bottle lands on 1. Is 9 upset?**  
John: "My turn"  
-John spins the bottle, and lands on Undertaker-  
Undertaker: "What wow, Come on"  
-John smiles and goes closer to Undertaker. Undertaker sighs and kissed John in a long kiss-  
Kane: "Guys the game, its just one little kiss"

13. **4 is next to 9, and therefore goes next. Who dies**?

-Shawn spends the bottle and lands on Undertaker-  
Shawn smiles: "Sorry deadman, time to die"  
Undertaker: "Wait What"  
-Shawn grabs a hammer and hits him on the head. Undertaker dies.-

14.** Yep, that was random and uncalled for. But who did the bottle land on? Is 4 upset?**

-The bottle landed on Shawn  
Stone Cold: Great now what"  
-Shawn pick up the hammer and aims at Stone Cold-  
Stone Cold back away: " Okay, Okay, never mind"

15.** 1 is next to 4, and revives whoever died in question 13, then spins. The bottle lands on the revived one. What is the kiss like?**

-John spins and lands on Taker and revived him-  
Undertaker: "Whoo, what just happened"  
John: "Nothing, i just saved you, I spin the bottle and landed on you"  
Undertaker smiles: " I could go for round two"  
-John leans and kissed Undertaker in a long kiss again-  
Kane: " Guys, its just one kiss, guys we have to continue the game, come on"

16. **Back to three. What's in the bottle?**

Hunter: "Yes its my turn, Wait do ya'll see something in the bottle"  
-Hunter grabs Shawn hammer and smashed it-  
Undertaker: "Why did you smash it"  
Hunter: " I saw something in the bottle"  
-Hunter searched and found 50 bucks-  
Hunter: "sweet"

**17. Please continue with what you think would happen below.**  
Shawn: "Hey give me the money"  
Hunter: " No get away"  
-Hunter starts to run away and Shawn followed-  
Rey: "come on Sin Cara lets go get some food"  
Sin Cara: "Okay"

-Stone Cold started to walk then bumped into Kane, making Kane spill water on his clothes-  
Stone Cold: " Sorry my bad"  
Kane: " You are going to die"  
-Stone Cold started to run and Kane chased him. CRASH, Kane tackled Stone Cold-

John looks and laughs: "Poor Stone Cold"  
Undertaker: "Yup poor him"  
-John stares at Undertaker and kissed him again-  
Undertaker: "whoo, the game is over"  
John: " I know, but i still like you"  
-Undertaker smiles and kissed John. They both left to get something to eat.

-Randy and Sheamus woke up.-  
Randy: "Guys, we are chained up here,"  
Randy and Sheamus tried to move but there were stuck.  
Sheamus: "At least we have each other"  
Randy: "Great"


End file.
